Haus Graufreud
Haus Graufreud von Peik (engl.: House Greyjoy of Pyke) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Graufreuds regieren die Eiseninseln. Ihr Sitz Peik liegt auf der gleichnamigen Insel. Das Wappen des Hauses Graufreud zeigt einen goldenen Kraken auf schwarzem Grund. Ihre Worte lauten "Wir Säen Nicht". Geschichte Die Graufreuds führen ihre Geschichte zurück bis ins Zeitalter der Helden zum Grauen König. Dieser beherrschte der Legende nach die Eiseninseln und das Meer. Er soll eine Meerjungfrau zur Frau gehabt haben. Die Graufreuds wurden durch die Eroberungskriege von Aegon I. Targaryen zu Lords der Eiseninseln: nachdem Aegon den mächtigen Harren Hoffartt besiegt hatte, ließ er die Eisenmänner zu ihrer alten Tradition des Königsthing zurückkehren: aus ihrer Mitte wählten die Eisenmänner Vickon Graufreud und seine Familie. Die Graufreuds regierten seitdem über die Eiseninseln von ihrer Festung Peik aus. Aegon bestimmte weiterhin, dass die Eisenmänner die Herrschaft über die Flusslande verloren. Hier wurde das Haus Tully als neue Herrschaftsfamilie installiert. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte Aegon auch zweimal Peik. Diese Zurückstufung auf ihr eigenes eher trostloses Heimatland und der eiserne Wille des neuen Königsfriedens führte dazu, dass sich die Graufreuds aus der Politik der Hohen Häuser weitestgehend heraushielten. In manchen Zeiten versuchten sie, wieder an ihre alte Tradition anzuknüpfen, als Brandschatzer die Westküste unsicher zu machen, bspw. unter Lord Dagon Graufreud, der mit seinen Eisenmännern Klein-Dosk belagerte. Allerdings wurde er an Land von Lord Beron Stark und auf See von Streitkräften von Haus Lennister zurückgedrängt. Während Roberts Rebellion verhielt sich Haus Graufreud neutral. Sechs Jahre nachdem Robert sich zum neuen König erhoben hatte, versuchte Lord Balon Graufreud eine eigene Rebellion gegen den Eisernen Thron, die so genannte Graufreud-Rebellion im Jahr , indem er sich zum König der Eiseninseln ausrief. Er wurde besiegt, seine Flotte vernichtet und seine beiden ältesten Söhne Rodrik Graufreud und Maron Graufreud starben überdies bei der Rebellion. Sein dritter Sohn Theon Graufreud wurde als Geisel und Mündel nach Winterfell in die Obhut von Lord Eddard Stark geschickt. Seit dieser misslungenen Rebellion verhalten sich die Graufreuds noch isolierter als zuvor. Lord Balon erzog sein einziges verbliebenes Kind Asha Graufreud wie einen Erben. Balon schickte seinen Bruder Euron Graufreud in die Verbannung, nachdem dieser das Salzweib seines Bruders Victarion Graufreud vergewaltigte. Victarion wurde gezwungen, seine Frau zu töten, um seine Ehre zu retten. Seitdem segelt und plündert Euron auf den Meeren um Essos. Der vierte Bruder Aeron Graufreud, genannt Feuchthaar, wandelte seinen Charakter, als er während Roberts Rebellion in einer Seeschlacht von Bord gespült wurde und beinahe ertrank. Er ist nun ein Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Theon Graufreud ist neun Jahre nach der Graufreud-Rebellion immer noch ein Mündel und eine Geisel von Lord Eddard Stark in Winterfell. Er bleibt in Winterfell, als Eddard als neue Hand des Königs nach Königsmund zieht. Er sieht die Stark-Jungen mittlerweile als seine Brüder an und hilft Robb, Bran im Wolfswald aus den Fängen von Wildlingen zu befreien - allerdings rügt ihn Robb für sein unvorsichtiges Vorgehen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Eddard Stark in Königsmund von Cersei Lennister gefangen genommen wurde und Robb Stark zu den Bannern ruft, schließt sich auch Theon dessen Truppen an und zieht mit in den Süden. Nachdem Robb seine Armee bei den Zwillingen teilt, reitet Theon mit ihm nach Schnellwasser. Er wird Teil der Leibgarde Robb Starks und kämpft mit ihm in der Schlacht im Wisperwald. Nach der siegreichen Schlacht prahlt Theon euphorisch von der Glorie dieses Sieges und will Jaime sofort hinrichten lassen, was Robb aber verhindert. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche thumb|400px|Langschiff der Graufreuds (von Ignacio Lazcano ©FFG) Nach der Schlacht der Lager schickt König Robb Stark Theon nach Peik, um für Unterstützung bei Lord Balon Graufreud zu werben , während Robb mit seinem Heer nach Westen zieht, um Ser Steffert Lennister entgegenzutreten, der in Casterlystein eine neue Armee aushebt. Lord Balon lehnt das Bündnisangebot allerdings ab und ernennt sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln. Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln seinem Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart König Balon folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer und Theon Graufreud mit acht Langschiffen an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen am Seedrachenhorn landen und Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit dem Hauptteil der Eisernen Flotte den Salzspeer und Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb Stark nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Theon erobert ein Dorf und besiegt außerdem Benfred Tallhart und die Wilden Hasen, ist aber immer noch unzufrieden mit seiner Aufgabe. Deshalb beauftragt er Dagmer, mit einer kleinen Truppe Torrhenschanze zum Schein zu belagern, damit er selbst mit einer noch kleineren Truppe das verlassene Winterfell angreifen kann. Theons Plan geht auf: während Ser Rodrik Cassel mit 600 Männern aus Winterfell und 300 unter Cley Cerwyn nach Torrhenschanze zieht, kann Theon im Handstreich Winterfell erobern. Theon zwingt Brandon Stark, ihm die Burg zu übertragen. Allerdings können Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet kurze Zeit später aus der Burg fliehen. Theon nimmt am nächsten Morgen die Verfolgung auf, doch die Spur der Verfolgten verliert sich im Wolfswald. Asha, die in der Zwischenzeit Tiefwald Motte eingenommen hat, hält sich an die Befehle ihres Vaters und rügt Theon dafür, eigenmächtig gehandelt zu haben. Als er sie um Verstärkung bittet, verweigert sie ihm diese und fordert ihn auf, mit nach Tiefwald Motte zu kommen. Er lehnt ab. Schließlich erscheint Ser Rodrik mit 1000-2000 Nordmännern vor Winterfell. Noch am selben Tag erscheint Ramsay Schnee mit 600 Männern aus Grauenstein vor Winterfell. In der folgenden Schlacht von Winterfell überraschen die Boltons die unsortierten Nordmänner und vernichten sie. Anschließend erhält Ramsay durch eine List Einlass in die Burg. Dort schlägt er Theon nieder, die Boltons töten die restlichen Eisenmänner und stecken die Burg in Brand. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser übermittelt König Balon den Lennisters seine Bedingungen für ein Bündnis: er fordert die Anerkennung seines Titels und das Land nördlich der Eng. Die Lennisters antworten zunächst nicht. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Einige Zeit später verbreitet sich die Nachricht, dass König Balon bei einem Sturm von einer Brücke auf Peik gestürzt ist und seine Leiche zwei Tage später ans Ufer gespült wird. Kurz darauf erscheint Euron Graufreud aus dem Exil und beansprucht den Meersteinstuhl für sich. Als Lord Sawane Botlin Einspruch erhebt, lässt Euron ihn kurzerhand ertränken. Ramsay Schnee schickt seinem Vater die Haut von Theons kleinem linken Finger als Geschenk für die Starks. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Um Balon Graufreuds Nachfolge zu regeln, greift Aeron Graufreud die uralte Tradition des Königsthings auf und ruft alle Eisenmänner nach Alt Wiek. Dort ruft Aeron am Morgen nach Victarions Eintreffen mit neun Zehnteln der Eisernen Flotte das Thing aus, und zunächst scheitern Lord Gylbert Weitwynd und Erik Eisenmacher mit ihrem Versuch, die Menge für sich zu gewinnen. Nachdem auch Dunstan Drumm nicht gewählt wird, fordert Victarion seinen Anspruch auf den Meersteinstuhl ein. Nach seiner Ansprache zu den Eisenmännern lässt er Truhen voller Gold und Edelsteinen unter ihnen verteilen, doch dann meldet sich Asha mit einem Pfiff zu Wort. Sie erklärt den verdutzten Eisenmännern, dass auch sie Anspruch auf den Meersteinstuhl erhebe, und dass sie ihnen im Gegensatz zu Victarion Frieden bringen werde, allerdings auch neues Land an der Steinigen Küste und am Seedrachenhorn. Als erstes skandiert Lord Rodrik Harlau ihren Namen, dann schließen sich die meisten Harlaus, Lord Baelor Schwarzfluth sowie einige Guthbruders und Lord Meldred Merlyn dem Ruf an, doch schnell kommt es zum Streit mit den Anhängern Victarions, bis Cragorn, einer der Mischlinge Eurons, in ein riesiges Drachenhorn bläst und der entsetzliche Ton die Männer zum Schweigen bringt. Mit einer packenden Rede überzeugt Euron die Eisenmänner, ihm und seinem Plan zu folgen: er will mit Hilfe des Horns und dreier Drachen, die auf Essos geboren sein sollen, ganz Westeros erobern. So wählen die Eisenmänner Euron Graufreud als neuen König der Eiseninseln. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Nach der taktisch gut vorbereiteten Eroberung der Schildinseln plündert Euron Graufreud Lord Hewetts Stadt und befiehlt Victarion Graufreud, mit der Eisernen Flotte zur Sklavenbucht zu segeln, um Daenerys Targaryen und ihre Drachen zu suchen und zu ihm zu bringen, da er sie heiraten will. Asha flieht nach dem Königsthing unbemerkt von Alt Wiek. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Theon wird indes von Ramsay Bolton gefangen gehalten und brutal gefoltert. Nach Maidengraben verlieren die Graufreuds auch Tiefwald Motte in der so genannten Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte. Theon ist Brautführer der falschen Arya Stark bei der Hochzeit mit Ramsay Bolton auf Winterfell. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Asha wird als persönliche Gefangene Stannis Baratheons mit auf den Marsch auf Winterfell genommen. Theon Graufreud gelingt indes zusammen mit Jeyne Pool die Flucht aus Winterfell, und dank Mors Umber und Tycho Nestoris trifft er Asha in Stannis' Armee drei Tagesmärsche vor Winterfell wieder. Haus Graufreud am Ende des 3. Jhs. *{Balon Graufreud}, Lord der Eiseninseln, verheiratet mit Alannys Harlau **{Rodrik Graufreud}, Balons Erstgeborener, starb bei Balon Graufreuds erster Rebellion **{Maron Graufreud}, Balons zweiter Sohn, starb bei Balon Graufreuds erster Rebellion **Asha Graufreud, Balons Tochter **Theon Graufreud, einziger überlebender Sohn, Erbe von Peik, Mündel von Eddard Stark *{Harlon Graufreud}, starb in seiner Jugend an Grauschuppen *{Quenten Graufreud}, starb im Säuglingsalter *{Donel Graufreud}, starb im Säuglingsalter *Euron Graufreud, Balons Bruder, genannt "Krähenauge", ein Verstoßener *Victarion Graufreud, Balons Bruder, Oberster Kommandant der Eisernen Flotte *{Urrigon Graufreud}, starb an einer brandigen Wunde *Aeron Graufreud, Balons Bruder, genannt "Feuchthaar", Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes *{Robin Graufreud}, starb im Kindesalter Weitere Mitglieder *Sylas Sauermaul, ehemaliger Haushofmeister auf Peik *Helya, aktuelle Haushofmeisterin *Maester Qalen, ehemaliger Maester *Maester Wendamyr Historische Mitglieder *König Loron Graufreud, der "Alte Kraken", ein ehemaliger König *König Theon III. Graufreud *König Balon V. Graufreud *Lord Vickon Graufreud, nach dem Fall Harren Hoffartt zum Lord der Eiseninseln ernannt. **Lord Goren Graufreud, Vickons Erbe und Nachfolger. *Lord Dalten Graufreud, "der Rote Krake", Lord während des Drachentanzes. *Veron Graufreud, Bruder von Dalten. *Lord Alten Graufreud *Lord Torwyn Graufreud *Lord Loron Graufreud *Lord Dagon Graufreud, Lord während der Herrschaft von Aerys I. Targaryen, Großvater von Quellon. *Lord Quellon Graufreud, Balons Vater. Vasallen *Haus Botlin *Haus Dorsch *Haus Drumm *Haus Eisenmacher *Haus Guthbruder **Haus Guthbruder von Krähenspitz **Haus Guthbruder von Leichensee **Haus Guthbruder von Niederbinge *Haus Guthbruder von Schotterstein *Haus Guthbruder von Orgmont *Haus Harlau **Haus Harlau von Graugarten **Haus Harlau von Harlauhall **Haus Harlau von Vettelberg **Haus Harlau von Schimmerturm **Haus Kenning von Harlau **Haus Myre **Haus Steinbaum **Haus Volmark *Haus Merlyn *Haus Orgwald *Haus Salzklipp *Haus Schwarzfluth *Haus Sparr *Haus Steinheim *Haus Sunderly *Haus Tauny *Haus Weitwynd vom Robbenfellkap *Haus Weitwynd vom Letzten Licht *Haus Wynch Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Graufreud Graufreud Kategorie:Haus Graufreud Graufreud